The Host for Boys!
by peppycat147
Summary: When Alex Myomoto makes the bold decision to become the first female host, it turns the host club upside down. Will the host club be able to put up with the ever changing personality of this daughter of a rock star? And what relationships will rise from the chaos? Read to find out. (Now Rated M due to swears and mild nudity)
1. Part One

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction and I'm really happy about it. It won't be in chapters, more parts so sorry if it's a bit messy or the parts are too long. The characters are a bit OOC but it's mainly because of the changes in the relationships that they are facing. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: I'm not very familiar with Japanese customs so sorry if I get an honorific wrong or offend someone**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran highschool host club and all rights go to the Original Creator Bisco Hatori**

-_-_-_-_Alexandera Myamoto_-_-_-_-

The hall was silent, other than the loud sounds of my rushed footsteps and panting. I knew where I was going, I'd been there before, but this time it was different. My purple hair was flying behind me and I nearly tripped on my dress. I skidded to a stop outside music room three and pushed open the doors. I was blinded by a bright light and a wind of rose petals.

"Welcome."

Seven boys sat in the centre of the room.

"Myomoto-san, what brings you here?" one of them asked, he was tall and blonde.

"I-I..." I stuttered.

"The club is not open until later, could you not wait that long?" he smirked.

"T-That's not-"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but we're busy right now. But we would love to have you come back later."

He cupped my cheek in his hand. I hit it away and jumped backwards.

"I-I... I want to be a host!" I yelled.

The hosts stared at me in shock and surprise.

"But princess, you're a girl!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.

I looked at Haruhi-san, "That never stopped you before."

She smirked, "How did you figure it out?"

"Supermarket, I've seen you there many times before."

"But your father is the lead singer of a popular rock band, you have no need to go to the commoners supermarket." Kyoya-senpai noted.

"My father may buy us expensive food, but you can't buy the pop tarts I like from the rich supermarkets." I replied. "Besides, who wants to pay 850 yen for 5 minutes of empty calories?"

"Honey-senpai would." said the two red head twins, Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san.

"What makes you think you could be a host anyway, even if you were a boy?" Kyoya inquired. "And what makes you think we'll let you?"

"Well," I began, smirking in an evil way. "Haruhi couldn't be a host if everyone found out she was a girl, right? So, in exchange for keeping her secret, I want you to let me be in the host club to cater to the needs of males!"

"But why would you want to do that?" Tamaki-senpai.

"Because, I want to. I have my reasons, but they're personal." I replied.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. But you'd have to handle all the customers yourself, if you get any at all that is." Kyoya-senpai explain.

"Great, I want to start tomorrow." I said, confidently.

"That's very short notice, we'll have to start advertising at once!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.

"But boss," Kaoru said.

"Will she get enough to keep up the funds?" Hikaru finished.

"We'll see boys, we'll see."

-_-_-_-_Kyoya Ootori_-_-_-_-

This was strange, girls never took an interest in joining the host club before. Even Haruhi was resistant at first. But I guessed raking in a few more requests _could_ benefit the host club. Myomoto-san was rather cute, but it's not like I cared about that. All I wanted was the clients. However, being cute might attract male attention. I continued to tap away on my laptop, setting up the advertisement for Myomoto-san

"Mummy? Are you in here?"

The door to the music room creaked open, Tamaki came in.

"You really should stop calling me that Tamaki, it's weird." I responded.

"Ah, but we're a family!" he pouted.

"But I'm not a girl."

"And?"

"So don't call me 'mummy'"

"But-"

"Tamaki, no."

He sighed, and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Myomoto-san is pretty," Tamaki said.

I felt a pain in my chest and continued typing

"Y-Yes, she may prove useful." I agreed.

We sat in silence, I couldn't believe that idiot had said that.

"It's getting late, we should probably head home." he suggested.

"You can."

"Kyoya, you need sleep. You have dark rings under your eyes."

"Yes, but I need to get this advertisement done."

He snatched away the laptop.

"It looks wonderful!" he exclaimed.

I had taken a picture of Myomoto-san and surrounded her in light green rose petals and sparkles. Without another word, Tamaki pressed save and snapped the lid shut.

"My car's out front, we can give you a ride home." he said, shoving the laptop in my bag.

Tamaki grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the music room.

We sat silently in the back of Tamaki's limo. We were only a minute away from my mansion when Tamaki spoke.

"You were uncomfortable when I called Myomoto-san pretty, weren't you Kyoya?"

I shrugged, "You usually don't call a girl pretty unless they're standing right in front of you, I was surprised."

"Oh, okay." he seemed disappointed with my response. "I thought you were jealous."

"W-What?!" I exclaimed.

We pulled up in front of my house. I grabbed my stuff and ran inside without another word.

-_-_-_-_Alexandra Myomoto_-_-_-_-

I was very excited for my first time as a host, so I rushed all the way to music room 3 half an hour earlier than I was supposed to. When I got there, the only people there were Haruhi-san and one of the twins.

"Where's your other half?" I laughed.

"Hikaru is... busy." Kaoru-san sighed.

"Oh..."

"Hey, Myomoto-san?" Haruhai-san began. "Your first name is English but your last name is Japanese, why is that?"

"Oh, my Mum is Scottish and my Dad is Japanese. I guess you've noticed my Scottish accent. My Mum wanted me to have a traditional Scottish name." I explained.

"So, what do we call you?" Kaoru asked.

"You can just call me Alex, Alexandra is to feminine."

"Okay, Alex." Haruhi-san smiled.

Haruhi, Kaoru and I chatted for half an hour before the others started to arrive. First came Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, then Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Where's Hika-chan?" Honey-senpai asked in his childish voice.

"I don't know if he's coming or not, he said he needed to do something." Kaoru frowned.

Haruhi was looking at her shoes, something was up but I decided to leave it for now.

"Well then, no use waiting. We have to get started." Kyoya said. "Go get changed. We took your measurements from your last physical exam."

"You what?!" I exclaimed.

"No time to ask, hurry up."

When I got to the changing room, a bag was hanging on the door nob. I knew the host club did cosplay but I didn't know I'd have to participate. I thought I dressed up enough on the red carpet, but I guess it could be fun. I pulled out a light green, ruffled dress, white petticoat and dark brown, leather corset. Also a pair of lace-up, heeled boots. I put on the dress, petticoat and shoes. The corset, however, was causing a problem

"Hey could someone help me with this damn corset?" I yelled.

The door swung open, it was Mori-senpai. He grabbed both the cords and pulled until they were suffocatingly tight.

"A little tight there!" I gasped.

"Sorry." he said.

He loosened it slightly and tied the cords in a double-knot.

"Thank Mori-senpai." I said.

I turned, he was in a dark blue waist coat and dress pants with a pure white dress shirt.

We walked out into the room with the others. They were all dressed similar to Mori-senpai except in different colours. So we were dressed for the Victorian era.

"Wow Myomoto-san! You look really cute!" Honey-senpai said

"Thanks Senpai!" I smiled.

"Our guests will be here any minute!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed. "To your stations men!"

I glared at him.

"Oh, and lady." he winked.

I sat down at a table with three other chairs. There was a plate of cakes and a pot of tea with 4 tea cups. I sighed, and waited as the guests arrived.

It had been ten minutes since the guests had arrived, and no one had joined me at my table. I rested my hand on my chin and continued to wait. I guess no one had requested me. Well, I guess guys just didn't look at anything host related.

"E-Excuse me?"

I looked up. It was a boy about my age with Light brown hair and bright green eyes.

"I-I requested to sit with you, sorry I'm late."

I took a deep breath, time for hosting.

I smiled shyly, "It's quite alright."

I stood up and pulled out his chair.

"Forgive me, but I cannot seem to remember your name." I said in a seductive voice, sitting down.

"I-It's Yosai Tamura." he blushed.

"Well, Yosai-chan, what brings you to host club today?"

"I-I wanted to see if t-there really was a female h-host." he stuttered, still blushing.

I giggled, "I'm glad you came to see me, would you like some tea?"

He nodded. I poured out two cups and handed one to him.

"T-Thanks you." he said.

"Why so nervous?" I smirked.

"I-I've never really had a girl talk to me before, not like this." he confesses, staring at his tea.

"That's surprising." I said, placing my hand on his. "You're good looking, you should have girls flocking over you. Why, you could be a host!"

"N-No, I don't know how to talk to girls..."

"Oh... that's a shame, you'd make a great host."

I chatted away to Yosai-chan, he was actually quite interesting. He told me about his mother who was an international supermodel, and about how he wanted to be an artist.

"You know, you could draw me one day if you like." I smiled, leaning towards him.

"Uh... like one of my French girls?" he joked.

I laughed, "If you're lucky. Hey, that reference might have been enough to earn it for you."

He smiled, and looked at his watch.

"Shoot! I have to go!" he panicked.

"So soon?" I pouted.

"Sorry, but I'll request you again tomorrow." He said, gathering his things. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I yelled after him.

I noticed Tamaki staring at me.

"You're a natural!" he exclaimed in his over-dramatic tone.

"Um, thanks?" I said.

I sat by myself for a while, my next client wasn't due for another five minutes. I over heard a conversation between Kaoru and one of his clients.

"What's wrong Kaoru? Where's Hikaru?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he muttered.

"But, you two are always together!"

"Yeah well not right now."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

I decided to go and talk to Haruhi. I walked over to her, she was with two clients.

"Hey, Haruhi, I need to talk to you." I said

"Uh, okay." she said. "Do you ladies mind waiting here? I'm sure Tamaki won't mind looking after you as well."

We walked to the changing rooms were it would be quiet.

"Alright, what's up with Kaoru?" I asked firmly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." she lied.

"Don't lie to me Fujioka, something happened and you know what."

She sighed, "Well, the twins and I got here early after class because someone flooded our science class. So we came here, and Hikaru said he needed the bathroom. So Kaoru and I sat on the couch, just talking. Then he told me that... he liked me... And then we..." she trailed off.

"What did you do?"

"We... kissed... and then it started to get a little... intense. The Hikaru walked in. He said that he needed to go do something, then he just ran off... I've made a huge mistake, haven't I?"

"Well yeah, you have."

"I don't even understand why he ran off, was he mad at me for kissing his brother? I don't know..."

"Look... I won't tell anyone, but after the club closes for the day, we have to go find Hikaru so you can both appologise, okay?"

"Okay..."

-_-_-_-_Kyoya Ootori_-_-_-_-

Strange... very strange... Hikaru always shows up if Kaoru does. I decided to text him.

 **Kyoya:** _Where are you? Your clients are waiting._

 **Hikaru:** _Out_

 **Kyoya:** _He's worried about you_

 **Kyoya:** _I'm not lying to you Hikaru_

It was five minutes before I got a reply back.

 **Hikaru:** _I'm at Haruhi's, don't tell anyone_

Something must of happened between the two of them, it wasn't my problem though.

The club closed an hour later. I saw Kaoru, Haruhi and Myomoto-san rush out of the changing rooms. Thy were in a rush, and I thought I knew why.

"Haruhi!" I yelled.

She spun around, the other two continued to run.

"He's at your apartment, he told me not to tell you."

She smiled at me, a smile that said 'thank you', and ran to catch up with the others.

-_-_-_-_Alexadra Myomoto_-_-_-_-

"We can take the Hiitachin limo." Kaoru said, gesturing to the nearby vehicle.

We all climbed in and Haruhi gave directions to the driver. We sat in silence until we reached her street.

"Stop here, we can walk the rest of the way." Haruhi instructed.

The driver pulled over, we all climbed out of the limo. Kaoru went to run, but Haruhi grabbed his arm.

"Let me talk to him first, Kyoya was told not to tell us." Haruhi said.

Kaoru's eyes were full of tears, he nodded. Haruhi ran down the steet, we walked after her.

-_-_-_-_Haruhi Fujioka_-_-_-_-

I ran up to my apartment, the door was unlocked. Dad must of let him in. I went inside and kicked off my shoes. I saw Hikaru standing in my living room.

"H-Hikaru..." I stuttered. "I'm sorry..."

He looked at me. His eyes were full of tears.

"I didn't know he felt that way about you... I thought..." he sniffed. "Do you love him?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying... It just happened."

"Yeah right..."

"Where's my Dad?"

"I don't know, work?"

"Did he just leave you here?"

"Yeah... I told him everything..."

"You told my father?! Why would you do that?!"

"Because I needed to talk to you."

"About what?! What could possibly be that-"

"I love you, you idiot!"

I stood there, shocked.

"But... what?" I asked, confused.

"Not like it matters any more... I saw the way you looked at my brother, you _do_ love him. You love him like I love you..."

"Hikaru... I'm so sorry..."

Then he did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on the top of mine.

"It's okay if you do love him, I just want to see you happy."

I hugged him back.

"Hikaru... I brought Alex and Kaoru with me... I'm sorry..."

He stopped hugging me, and went outside. I followed him. Kaoru and Alex were standing outside waiting.

"H-Hikaru... I'm sorry!" Kaoru exclaimed, before hugging Hikaru.

Hikaru hugged back.

"It's okay if you love her, Kaoru. I understand."

I stood with Alex, it was nice knowing that they made up.

The twins separated and we all went inside. I texted Kyoya and let him know that everything was okay. We sat inside in silence until I spoke.

"I haven't apologised to you both yet, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." I said.

"It wasn't your fault, Haruhi. We both acted a bit irrational." Kaoru said.

The door swung open with a loud bang.

"HARUHI!" came a singsong voice.

-_-_-_-_Alexadra Myomoto_-_-_-_-

A woman walked in, with long reddish hair. She couldn't be Haruhi's mother because I was told she was dead. I was very confused.

"Welcome home Dad." Haruhi said.

He looked us over, his eyes drifting more to the twins.

"So, which one of you is Kaoru?" he asked, eyes nearly on fire.

"Uh... I am..." Kaoru stood up.

"I see..." he walked towards him and grabbed his collar. "You better look after my little girl!"

He let go and turned around.

"I'm going to make tea." he laughed merrily before leaving.

I sat there, stunned. This was Haruhi's Dad?!

 **Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot to me! I should be able to update once a week because I'm super busy with high school, but other than that I have enough free time to write. Please tell me who you want Alex to be paired with because there's no set plan for her at the moment. Thanks & see you next part! **


	2. Part Two

**A/N: So seeing as I'm sick I have a lot more time to put towards this story. The other parts won't be up as quickly. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this part, and again I will apologise about the characters being a little OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool host club and all rights go to the original owner.**

-_-_-_-_Kyoya Ootori_-_-_-_-

I had invited Tamaki over so we could wait to see what happened with Hikaru. We sat on the couch in silence. My phone buzzed, it was a text from Haruhi.

 **Haruhi:** _We got him, everything ok :)_

I sighed with relief and turned to the blonde sitting next to me.

"They found him." I said.

"Great, I hope everything is okay." Tamaki said, vacantly.

"Something on your mind, Tamaki?"

"Yes... Yesterday in the limo. You acted very stangely when I said that you were jealous. Why?"

"Well, like I said, I was an odd thing for you to say."

"You're blushing, Kyoya."

My cheeks did feel hot. I turned away.

"Kyoya..."

"You really are an idiot Tamaki!" I yelled, standing up. "It took you long enough to figure it out!"

Tamaki sat there, shocked. My face was red, not just from blushing but from anger too.

"I-I was only joking Kyoya..." Tamaki confessed. "I had no idea you felt that way about me..."

I stood there, angry and surprised. "Why the hell would you joke about something like that?!"

"Because if I can joke about your feelings towards me, then it's like I'm disregard my own towards you." Tamaki sighed, looking at his shoes.

"W-What do you mean?" I studdered.

"Kyoya, I've always found you so interesting; the way you talk, when you smile that devious smile and how you're always writing in that black notebook of yours. Aside from that you're also insanely good looking." He smiled.

I felt my face get hotter, "But... What about Haruhi?"

He stood up, walked towards me and took my hand in his, "She's like my daughter, I wouldn't do something like this to my daughter, would I?"

And that's when he kissed me.

Tamaki stayed at mine that night. Of course we didn't do anything sexual, but it was nice to have someone lying next to me that night. I lay awake while Tamaki snored softy. It was going to be a pain in the ass to sneak him out in the morning without my father seeing him. Everything about this was strange... very strange. My thoughts were interupted when a knock came from the door. I scrambled out of bed and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I wispered.

"It's Fuyumi, no need to whisper Kyoya, you're the only one sleeping!"

My sister had opened the door before I had a chance to stop her. She stared at the boy asleep in my bed, before looking at me.

"I can explain eveything, just not here." I insisted. "I don't want to wake him."

My sister nodded and we both stepped outside.

"So, someone confesses their love to you, and you let them stay the night?" my sister concluded. "Aren't you leading him on a little?"

"That's another thing," I began. "I think I... have feelings for him too."

"What? You can't be serious! What if our father found out?"

"Say it a little louder, I don't think he heard."

"Kyoya, this is serious, you have another boy in your bed."

"I'm aware."

"Well, what do ou plan to do about it?"

"I'll either sneak him out tomorrow morning or lie and say we were doing an all nighter studying. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Fine, but you owe me Kyoya!"

"I'll find some way of repaying you."

-_-_-_-_Alexandra Myomoto_-_-_-_-

We all decided to stay the night at Haruhi's. It sounded like fun, even though it was a small space. Haruhi's dad, whose name was Ranka, let us move the table out of the room and cover the floor in pillows, blankets and matresses. It was a tight fit, especially with Ranka insisting on sleeping with us. I can't blame him really, I wouldn't want my daughter sleeping the same room as two strange boys who had just confessed their love to her! An hour or two before we went to sleep I went outside and called my Dad.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Hey Dad, I'm staying the night at my friends house tonight." I said. "So don't wait up."

"Gee, thanks for asking."

"It's just Haruhi and the twins Dad."

"You've known them for two days and you sleeping in the same room as them?!"

"Don't worry, Haruhi's tranvestite Dad is sleeping with us aswell."

"WHAT?!"

"Night Dad."

I hung up. Going home tomorrow wasn't going to be easy but I knew he wouldn't agree to it. I sighed and went to join the others inside.

"I can stay, but I don't have any pajamas." I said to Haruhi.

"That's okay, just borrow a tee-shirt from my room.

"Uh... I'm uncomfortable going into other peoples rooms, I had a 'bad experience' once."

"Oh, okay, I'll get you one."

Haruhi went to her room, the twins looked at me.

"Parent sex?" they asked in unison.

"Well, one parent having sex with someone who was not my parent."

"Oh, sorry we asked."

"It's alright, it was in all the magazines so I'm surprised you didn't know."

Haruhi came back in the room wearing pajama's and carrying a large tee-shirt.

"This should fit, just wear your school stockings as pajama pants." she handed the shirt to me.

"Thanks," I said, then turned to the twins. "Turn around!"

-_-_-_-_Haruhi Fujioka_-_-_-_-

Seeing as it was a school night, we went to bed around 10:30. I lay awake while the others slept. I turned onto my other side and saw a pair of amber eyes watching me.

"Hey." he whispered.

His soft voice told me that it was Kaoru.

"Hey." I whispered back.

He carefully stood up, tip-toed around my Dad and came and sat in front of me. I sat up and he took my hand in his.

"I can't sleep." I admitted.

"Neither."  
We sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company.

"Haruhi, can I ask you something?" Kaoru whispered.

"Of course." I said, worried.

"When I kissed you, did you enjoy it?"

"Of course I did, why would you think I didn't?"

"I just thought I should ask."

"Kaoru, was it your first kiss?"

"Y-Yeah it was..."

"That was brave of you to do something like that when you didn't know my feelings towards you."

"I'd do it again, in fact..."

He pressed his parted lips to mine, slowly bringing them to a close. His lips were so soft and warm. I could smell him too; he smelt like rose oil and tea leaves. I felt a warm sensasion in my chest, a strong feeling of belonging and love. At that moment, I didn't want to be anywhere else but in the red haired boys arms with my lips against his.

We parted too soon.

"We should get some rest." Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah..." I lay down and pulled the blankets to my chin.

To my suprise, Kaoru lay beside me. His slim build perfectly fitting against mine, spooning me.

"What if my Dad wakes up?" I whispered, concerned.

"I'll stay awake until you fall asleep, okay?" he insisted.

"Okay..."

"Good night Haruhi."

"Good night Kaoru."

"I love you."

I didn't hesitate with my response, "I love you too."

I woke up, the sunlight streaming in through gaps in the blinds. Kaoru was still lying next to me, I panicked. Without a moments thought I sat up and checked to make sure everyone was asleep. Luckly, they were. I shook Kaoru's shoulder.

"W-What?" he mumbled.

"Shh!" I hissed. "Wake up!"

He sat up, and then realised where he was.

"Shit." He whisper-shouted before standing up.

"I don't think anyone saw us, want some tea?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah sure."

I stood up, tip-toed around Alex and made my way to the kitchen. I brewed the tea and poured it into two cups.

"Here." I handed one to him before stepping outside.

We stood on the small balcony connecting to the many other units. It was a cold, crisp morning, and I was shivering. The tea warmed my hands and face but not much else.

"You're cold." Kaoru said.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"You're lying," he took off his coat and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I smiled and looked up at him.

His amber eyes were shining in the morning light and his messy bed hair swaying slightly in the wind. I found myself staring at him, studying his every detail; his slim face, his clear skin, the way he'd slowly blink his sleepy eyes. He drove me crazy without even realising it.

-_-_-_-_Kaoru Hitachiin_-_-_-_-

 _I know she's staring at me, what do I do?_ I think to myself. _She's so beautiful, am I even worthy of her love?_

"Hey Kaoru?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah?" I vacantly replied.

"I'm still cold, can we go back inside?"

"You go ahead, be in soon."

"Okay."

She took off my jacket and handed it to me before scurrying inside. I sighed to myself. There I was, standing outside my girlfriend's appartment, with a hot cup of tea that she had made for me, in a situation where others would _kill_ to be, so why wasn't I happy? Well, I knew why I wan't happy but I refused to admit to it. As much as it pained me to say, I wanted something that Hikaru wanted but sadly, there is only one Haruhi. It's like a race; if you slow down for one second, someone will get ahead of you, but if you run to fast for too long, you'll end up leaving people behind. I let my thoughts of regret and love carry me into the depths of my mind.

I had no idea how long I'd been standing outside until Hikaru came looking for me.

"Kaoru? Are you out here?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You've been out here for a while, are you going to come inside?"

"In a minute."

"Kao... what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really."

"I know it's not nothing. I'm your twin, you can't lie to me."

"It's just... the whole thing with Haruhi has got me thinking, why should I have her when you can't? We've always like the same things because we could share them, but we can't really share Haruhi."

"Kaoru, it's okay. You're my brother and I love you, all I want is for you to be happy. In the end, you matter more to me then any girl ever will. So stop with the sad thoughs and go see your girlfriend, okay?"

I smliled and hugged my twin, "Thanks Hika, I love you too. We school probably get ready for school."

-_-_-_-_Kyoya Ootori_-_-_-_-

My eyes flickered open, the nearly-noon sun was nearly blinding. I looked at the clock. It was 8.02.

"Crap." I muttered.

I pulled a uniform out of my drawers and headed for the shower. After a quick wash I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed back to my bedroom. I had forgotten about the blond boy in my bed who was now awake and staring at me.

"K-Kyoya..." Tamaki stuttered, staring at my naked form.

"Hurry up Tamaki, we have to leave in ten minutes. There will be no time for you to have a shower."

I threw a spare uniform at him and began to change.

"K-KYOYA!" he exclaimed, his face flushed.

"There's no time for embaressment Tamaki, we need to get going."

Even though I was telling him these things, I felt that my face was hot aswell.

-_-_-_-_Alex Myomoto_-_-_-_-

As soon as lessons ended I rushed to the club, I was excited for my second day as a host. Even though I had hurried, I was only five minutes early when I reached the music room. Everybody was already there.

"Hello Myomoto-chan!" Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"You can call me Alex if you want Honey-Senpai, I don't mind."

"Oh okay, want some cake?"

"Is this a trick question? Of course I want cake!"

Honey-senpai laughed. Even though he was older than me it was almost like having a little brother. I never had siblings so it was nice to hav someone I could consider close.

"Mori-senpai, are you coming?" I asked, when the answer was obvious.

He nodded and sat with us at a table stacked with sweets.

After a while, the guests started to arrive. I took the cake is was eating back to the table where I usually sit. Soon enough, my first guest arrived.

"Good afternoon Yosai-chan, how have you been?" I said, standing up and walking over to the green eyed boy.

"I've been well, after yesterday I was very excited to come back." her replied, smiling shyly.

"Well I'm glad you did, care for some cake?"

I pulled out his chair and he sat down. I returned to my own seat.

"But there's only one slice, and only one fork." he said.

"We can share a fork, can we not?" I smiled.

"I-I guess we can."

We chatted the normal chatter for about half an hour, until we were inturupted by someone who I assumed to be my next client.

"I'm very sorry Yosai-chan, but our time is up." I said.

"Oh, okay. I'll be sure to come back again tomorrow. Thanks for the cake. Good bye." said Yosai-chan.

"Take care." I said, before turning to my next customer.

He was tall and slim with messy, bright red hair. His eyes were green, nearly the exact same as mine.

"Welcome, may I ask your name? I am ashamed to say that I've forgotten" I smiled sweetly using the line I used on Yosai-chan.

"I'm supprised you don't remember." he spoke with a thick Scottish accent. "It's Charles McMillan."

"I'm sorry, are you in some of my classes?"

"Tell me, Alex, what was your mother's last name?"

"Myomoto, like mine."

"I mean her maiden name."

"McMillan..."

Then I realised, the person sitting in front of me was my cousin, who I hadn't seen in ten years.

"Charlie?!" I exclaimed. "What the bloody hell are you doing in Japan?!"

"I came to visit you, you dork!"

"So you moved to Japan, and transfers to Ouran, to visit me?!"

"That, and my Dad sent me to live with good ol' uncle Yoshida!"

"Why would your dad do that?"

"I kinda got expelled from my old school..."

"Idiot, what for?"

"I got into a couple dozen fights."

"Idiot."

"Dork."

I stood up and hugged my cousin. It had been ten years since we last talked in person. We'd email a lot but I hadn't seen any pictures of him in ages. I thought the name was just a coincidence because I never thought he would come to Japan.

As the club closed, the other hosts began to inquire about the strange boy who had been hanging around.

"Alex, who is this?" Tamaki asked.

"This is my cousin, Charlie McMillan." I said

"Hey!" Charlie said.

"This is Tamaki, the one with glasess is Kyoya, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the short one is honey, the tall one with Honey is Mori, and the brunette over there is Haruhi."

"Wow, you have a lot more friends than I thought you would dork." Charlie laughed.

"You're one to talk." I retaliated.

"We welcome you to our host club, good sir!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki-senpai, tone it down a little, okay? You're gonna scare th poor idiot!"

Tamaki stopped, the retreated to his dark corner.

"Oh come on boss!" Kaoru said.

"She has a point!" Hikaru finished.

"Your friends are strange." Charlie whispered to me.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to." I smiled, watching this twins try to coax Tamaki out of his emo corner.

Then something strange happened, Kyoya approached the blond idiot and crouched down next to him.

-_-_-_-_Kyoya Ootori_-_-_-_-

"C'mon Tamaki, you know they were only joking around, right?" I put a hand on his back.

"Yes but I still don't like those idiot twins making things worse." Tamaki mumbled.

"You know, they only do it to get a reaction out of you. If you ignore them then they'll stop, so jut ignore them, okay?"

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you Kyoya."

Then for the second time ever, he pressed his lips against mine. Even with the others watching, I chose not to fight it. He pulled away and smiled again. I returned his smile and stood up. I turned around to see the other hosts staring at me.

"Oh so they're the gay ones!" Charlie said.

"Shut up idiot!" Alex yelled at him.

"So how long has this been going one?" Haruhi asked.

"Irrelevent." I smirked.

"So we're just gonna go on as if nothing ever happened?" the twins asked.

"Yes." I smiled

"It can't be that hard, really?" Tamaki insisted.

The hosts sighed and began to tidy music room three.

I smiled at Tamaki yet again. I could already tell that this was going to be amusing.

 **A/N: Woo! I'm really proud with this chapter! I should probably let you know that there will be lots of things going on other than the main story and you will see some action regarding Alex soon. And yes, there is a reason for all the OC's I'm creating. Until next time! Ciao**


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter it a little long and I'm changing the rating to 'M' because of mild nudity and swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of the other movies and video games mentioned in this story. I only own my own characters.**

-_-_-_-_Alex Myomoto_-_-_-_-

Things went on well for about a week. Yosai-chan was my regular and I only got a few other customers. We did end up completely ignoring the fact that Kyoya and Tamaki were 'secretly' dating. Everything was going fine, until I got home one Friday night.

"I'm home Dad!" I yelled.

I closed the door and dropped my school bag. I kicked off my shoes and looked around. Our house wasn't a mansion but it was big. I didn't walk home with Charlie today because he going on a school trip to somewhere.

"I'm in the living room." My father yelled back, his voice different than usual.

I walked in; my dad was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Dad, what's wrong? Where's Mum?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"Your mother..." he said vacantly. "She left..."

"W-What? Dad, you can't be serious?!" I sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry darling, I should of..."

"Dad, it's okay, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, that's what she told me."

"Dad, stop. It is not your fault. Mum's the one who cheated and lied. You always did your best for her, for us. Please don't blame yourself Dad, please."

"You're right darling, I did try my hardest."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Dad, I think I need to go call one of my friends to talk. Is it okay if I end up having to invite one over?" I asked.

"Sure darling, I'll keep a car on hold." Dad replied.

"Thanks Dad, I'll still look after you."

I grabbed my phone from my bag and ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I belly flopped onto my bed and cried into my pillow.

"Why did she leave? Why now?" I sobbed.

I texted Haruhi what happened before continuing weeping. My sobs were interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Takashi."

"Mori-senpai, hey."

"Are you okay?"

"W-What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Haruhi told me everything."

"But why didn't she call?"

"She said she was too busy."

I swore, that was the most I had ever heard Mori-senpai speak.

"M-Mori-senpai, can I ask you a favour?"

"Mm."

"C-Can you come over? I just really need someone right now..."

"I'll be there soon, with Mitsukuni."

"I'll send the car."

"No need."

Then he hung up. I sighed and went and changed, before heading into the guest room across the hall. Two single beds, a TV and a small couch occupied the space. The beds were never made, so I pulled four duvets and a pile of pillows and sheets out of the cupboard. I dumped them all on one of the beds. I thought that we could make a pillow fort when the other two got there.

The door bell rang, I ran down the stairs. Before I opened the door I wiped my eyes to make sure they couldn't tell I'd been crying. I sighed and opened the door.

"ALEX!" Honey-senpai exclaimed before tackling me in a hug.

"Hey, Honey-senpai." I greeted.

I looked to the tall figure standing behind him. Mori-senpai was carrying two suitcases and a stuffed bunny.

"Come upstairs." I said to them both.

I showed them to their guest room, the old maid was in there folding sheets. She had been with us for longer than I had been alive, so I called her Nana

"Good evening Miss Myomoto." she said.

"Hello Nana, you can leave the sheets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we plan to use them soon; can you take Honey-senpai here and fetch him a piece of cake?"

"Yes Miss Myomoto."

"Yay! Cake!" Honey-senpai exclaimed,

Nana and Honey-senpai made their way to the kitchen while Mori-senpai and were in the guest room. Before I had I moment to speak, Mori-senpai had pulled me to his chest and was hugging me tightly.

"M-Mori-senpai!" I gasped, unsure of his sudden gesture,

"I'm sorry for what happened, and if you want to cry, it's okay." he said, tightening his hold on me and putting a hand on the back of my head.

When he said those words, I realised how much I needed to cry again. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes before cascading down my cheeks, only to be absorbed my Mori-senpai's shirt. At that moment, all I wanted was for someone to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I was so grateful to have Mori-senpai there with me.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." I wept, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

He kissed the top of my head in a kind gesture, which made me cry even harder.

"Everything will be okay," he said. "And please, call me Mori."

Mori wiped his sleeves beneath my eyes, and told me to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry about this Mori." I apologised.

He sat next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault." he insisted.

It was a surprised to me that Mori was talking this much to someone he'd only known for a week and a bit.

"Mori, why are you being so nice to me?" I inquired. "You barely know me."

He rested a hand on my tearstained cheek and tilted my head towards his. My green eyes met his dark grey ones.

"Because as much as I don't show it, I care about you." he confessed.

I felt my cheeks flush.

"Ever since the first day of middle school," Mori began, "I don't know if you remember me but, I sat behind you. I remember back when your hair was red, like your cousin's. I also remember the day you dyed it, how all the girls teased you for it."

"Mori..." I sighed.

"Then you joined the host club, I was so happy. It was a chance for me to talk to you."

"Mori..." I repeated.

"It's okay though, if you don't feel the sa-"

"Mori!" I exclaimed. "It's okay, I-I think I like you too."

Then Mori smiled, and it was the first time I'd ever seen him smile. It was that smile, that rare smile, which made me fall in love with him. The way his teeth made his face light up made me tingle. All I could pay attention to was his mouth.

I stared at him; my stomach was filled with butterflies. Without thinking I leant towards him slowly, turning the inches between us into centimetres. Mori put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back slightly.

"Not now," he insisted. "Not while you're upset. I wouldn't want to be taking advantage of you."

I was surprised by his sudden change of heart, why would he confess his feelings to me only to push me away?

"If you kiss me, I want it to be because you want to." he said.

The door slammed open. I jumped away from Mori.

"Takashi! Alex!"

It was Honey-senpai and my Dad.

"Dinner is ready if you guys want any." Dad said.

He slurred his words a little; I wondered how many beers he'd had.

Dinner was made with love by Nana, basic fried rice and chicken. Dad sat at one end of the long table and Mori and Honey-senpai sat next to each other on one side. I sat awkwardly across from Mori.

"So, what's it like at the host club?" my Dad asked the two boys.

"It's heaps of fun!" Honey-senpai exclaimed. "We get to make lots of girls happy and there's always lots of cake."

"Mm." Mori agreed.

"Well I hope you two look after my little girl. She's all I have now..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry sir, we will!" Honey-senpai beamed.

"Your friends are nice Alex, not like your last ones." Dad smiled.

"Yeah..." I poked at my food.

My last group of friends were a bunch of ego obsessed, vain, jerks. Any secrets I told them, they wrote down and told the press for a small sum of money. I had no idea until my mother started asking me about the things she had read in the magazines.

Dinner was over, but dessert was planned to be special tonight. Nana was British, and her grandmother had taught her a family recipe for Apple Pie. So Nana made it for us on special occasions, seeing as she considered us family. Four plates piled with pie and my homemade ice-cream were brought to the table, and extra-large one for Honey-senpai. We ate our pie in silence.

"I'm tired; can I go to bed now Takashi?" Honey-senpai whined.

"Mm." Mori said, before he picked up a sleepy Honey-senpai.

"I'll come with you guys." I insisted, because I didn't want them accidently storming into my room.

I made up the bed for Honey-senpai, and Mori placed him in it. Honey-senpai snuggled up to Usa-chan and yawned.

"Night night Takashi, night night Alex." he said sleepily.

"Goodnight." Mori said before tucking in the small boy.

I switched off the light and left the door slightly ajar.

"We can go into the games room, or the study. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"What ever you want to do." He shrugged.

"We can watch a movie."

"Okay."

"I think we have _The Exorcist,_ it's pretty good."

"That's a horror, isn't it..?"

"Yeah, why?"

Mori stopped, he looked scared.

"What's wrong Mori?" I asked.

"I-I'm... not good with horror movies..."

I was shocked to say the least. Mori was scared of horror films?

"But you're you!" I exclaimed.

"I know..." Mori looked embarrassed.

"Well... How about we watch something else? Have you seen _Oh Brother Where Art Thou_? I love that movie."

"Y-Yeah, sure."

I took his hand and dragged him into the games room and closed the door behind us. I put the DVD into the video game console and sat down on the couch next to Mori. The movie began and I began to feel more comfortable with having Mori in my house. I moved closer to him, until I could comfortably rest my head on his firm chest. I grabbed his arm and placed it around my shoulders. He smiled that smile of his, I smiled back. Even though I tried to distract myself with the movie, I was still wondering whether my mother would contact me or not.

It was about half way through the movie when I started to feel tired. I glanced over to the clock in the corner; it was 11:13pm. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was just about asleep when the door slammed open.

"KYYAAAA!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat.

Mori grabbed my shoulders. I looked over to the door.

"Honey-senpai, what's wrong?" I asked, seeing who it was.

He threw something at me, Mori caught it. It was my phone.

"Someone called." Honey-senpai muttered.

Mori handed my phone to me, stood up, and carried the sleepy boy back to bed.

I paused the movie and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Alexandra? It's your mother."

I stood stunned for a second.

"Mum… Where are you? Why did you leave?" I asked weakly.

"I'm sorry Alexandra, I had to leave. I met someone else."

"But what about Dad? What about me?"

"I felt this was more important, but I'll send for you to come back to Scotland with me once I'm there okay?"

"But Mum, all my friends are here. I can't leave."

"WHAT?! YOU SPOILT LITTLE BRAT!"

I started crying again.

"HOW DARE YOU?! FINE! STAY IN JAPAN!"

My mother continued to shout at me while I cried. Then Mori walked in. With one swift movement he snatched the phone from my hand and brought it up to his own ear.

"Hello, this is Takashi Morinozuka, and your daughter is too upset to talk to her so-called mother right now. She will contact you when she feels better, if she feels better. Don't call her until she says you can. You are a disgrace."

By the end of his conversation to my mother he was shouting. He angrily switched of my phone and placed it on the table next to the video game console before sitting down on the couch. I stared at him for a moment.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Mori, I-I could never have done that." I wept, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"It's okay, I care about you Alex." He said, returning the hug.

I pressed play on the remote and resumed my position of snuggling into Mori's chest. I was asleep in minutes.

When I woke up, I was lying on the couch with Mori. We must have both fallen asleep during the movie. I sat up and looked at the clock; it was just about 10am. I sighed and stood up. My hair was a mess. I went into the bathroom and gave it a quick brush, before heading down to the kitchen. I heated up three pieces of apple pie and piled on some ice cream before heading back upstairs. I went into the guest room where Honey-senpai was still asleep. I left a piece of pie on the night stand, and gave him a quick shake before racing out of the room. I took the other two pieces back into games room, where Mori was changing. He was wearing only his underwear. I felt my face turn bright red.

"KYA!" I squeaked, before rushing out of the room.

"Alex wait!" Moir yelled, following me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes.

He grabbed me by the shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm wearing pants now." He assured.

"But you're not wearing a shirt and you're in my house and I looked and I'm so sorry Mori!"

He laughed, he actually laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" I questioned.

"Because there's a picture book from the host club in the games room. You've already seen me shirtless."

I blushed even more. He took a plate of pie from my hands. I opened my eyes slowly. He was still shirtless.

"Let's go eat this pie." He insisted.

I reluctantly followed him into the games room.

We sat in awkward silence while we ate our pie. I tried not to look at Mori, but he was always sneaking glances at me.

"You can look you know, I'm not bothered." He insisted.

"I am!" I pouted.

He stood up and walked until he was standing in front of me. I forced myself not to look. But then he tilted my head to look him in the eyes.

"Alex, it's okay." He said forcefully.

I couldn't resist. I pulled on his wrist, catching him off guard. He fell to his knees, his face centimetres away from mine. I gently pressed my lips against his. I felt him trying to resist, so I put a hand on his bare chest. Eventually he gave in, kissing me back passionately. It was me who pulled away first though. He was blushing slightly. I smirked, and invited him onto the couch with me. He sat facing me, and I resumed kissing him

-_-_-_-_Takashi Morinozuka_-_-_-_-

 _This isn't right,_ I thought to myself. _I shouldn't be doing this… She's vulnerable… she's upset… she's… she's… beautiful…_

-_-_-_-_Alex Myomoto_-_-_-_-

I ran my hands through Mori's hair as I kissed him. He had his hands on my hips. The kiss slowly started to get more intense. We didn't even here the door creak open.

"Takashi! Get off that poor girl!"

Mori pulled himself away from me at lightning speed. I turned to see who had spoken. It was Honey-senpai, he was smiling.

"M-Mitsukuni!" Mori exclaimed, he was blushing again.

"I'm just kidding Takashi! Can I have more pie?" Honey-senpai smiled innocently.

"Of course!" I said. "If you promise not to tell anyone what you just saw."

"I wasn't going to anyway." He smiled.

And with that, we all went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Mori and Honey-senpai stayed most of the day. All we did was watch movies and eat cake. It was great. I got to know those two a lot better, and they got to know me. In a space of less than 24 hours, we all became better friends. Mori asked me something before he left.

"Are you going to come to school tomorrow?"

"Uh…I don't think so." I said.

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow at 9am."

"What? I think I'll be okay Mori."

"Is your Dad going to be at home?"

"He leaves just before 10…"

"I won't let you be at home by yourself all day, 9am tomorrow."

"Urgh, fine."

He kissed me briefly on the lips, "Bye."

"Bye." I smiled.

I went into the living room; Dad was sitting on the couch.

"Those friends of yours are nice, Darling." He said, smirking.

"Honey-senpai told you, didn't he?" I sighed.

"Yes, he did." He laughed.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope, if he makes you happy then I'm happy."

"Thanks Dad."

I went and sat on the couch next to him and hugged him. He held me tightly.

"I love you Dad." I said.

"I love you too Darling, everything will be okay."

"Dad, mum called last night…" I admitted.

"What? What did she say?" Dad asked.

"She said she was going back to Scotland with her new boyfriend, and that she was going to send for me. But I told her no! I don't want to leave Dad; you're not going to let her take me are you?"

"Of course not Darling, I'd never let her do that."

"Thank you dad." I smiled and hugged him even more.

"I'd never let you go Darling, you know that." He said.

"I know Dad, I know. I think I'm gonna head up to bed now."

"Okay darling, goodnight."

"Night Dad."

I awoke to a person sitting on the edge of my bed; the curtains were drawn so I couldn't see who it was.

"Who's there?" I mumbled.

"Takashi." The person said.

"KYAAA!" I screamed, pulling the blankets to my chin. "MORI GET OUT OF MY ROOM GODDAMNIT!"

"S-Sorry!" he said, retreating.

I sighed and got up. Dad probably sent him up here. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a black singlet, underwear, a bra, and a white button up shirt off the ground before going into the bathroom which came off my room. I quickly changed, pulled a brush through my thick mop of hair and left to go find Mori. I found him sitting outside my bedroom, in the hall.

"Hey Mori, sorry about yelling at you before." I apologised. "It just surprised me and I was a little embarrassed because I sleep naked..."

He blushed, "It's okay, I'm sorry too."

I smiled and sat next to him in the hall.

"You didn't have to come over, I would have been fine by myself." I said.

He grabbed my hand. "I don't want you to be alone, what if you got sad and there was no one around to comfort you?"

"I'm sure Nana would look after me, I really just planned to sleep all day."

"No one's stopping you. I'll study while you sleep."

"Uh... okay." I stood up.

Mori followed me into my bedroom and perched on the side of my bed. I jumped under the covers and pulled off my jeans and shirts. He picked up a bag from near the end of my bed, I hadn't noticed it before. He pulled out a text book and started reading. I smiled, and rested my head on my pillow. I lay awake for ten minutes, not able to get to sleep. I sat up.

"I can't sleep." I said.

"Mm." he gave me his trademark grunt.

"Don't do that, that's for your clients and for idiots like Tamaki."

"Huh? Sorry, what do you want to do?"

"Let's play video games!" I exclaimed.

I pulled the robe from beside my bed and pulled it on. I jumped out of bed and switched on my classic Xbox. I put in the disc for 'Crash Nitro Cart' and unwound the controllers.

"Here, I'll teach you the controls." I said.

Mori was a quick learner, and knew the controls within minutes. I chose a track and we chose out characters. I was Crunch Bandicoot and Mori was Tiny. We began the race. He turned out to be really good.

"You dick! You blew me up!" I laughed.

"Ha!" he gloated.

"I'll get you back, you'll see."

"Bring. It. On."

Even though I tried hard, he won.

"But? What? Why? HOW DID YOU WIN?!" I said dramatically.

"I guess I'm just better than you." Mori said.

"Nope! I refuse to believe that! Rematch!"

We played video games up until about 3:30. We were interrupted by Nana.

"There's a group of nice looking young men at the door, they claim to know you. Little Honey-chan is with them." Nana said.

I glared at Mori.

"It wasn't me." He defended himself.

"Weird." I said.

We ran down the stairs to the front door, they were already waiting inside. All the other hosts were in my house.

"Hello Alex!" Honey-senpai exclaimed. "Haruhi and I told the others what happened and they wanted to come see if you were okay!"

"Aww thanks Honey-senpai, but you guys didn't have to" I insisted.

"What do you mean we didn't have to? Of course we did! We couldn't possibly leave you here will only Mori-senpai to keep you company, that would be terrible of us!" Tamaki-senpai said waving his hands around.

"But I was fine with just Mori, we were playing video games."

"Not an option my dear!" Tamaki-senpai insisted.

I sighed. "You guys should come inside, before it rains."

We all sat in the living room; Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai sitting on one couch, the twins and Haruhi sitting on the other. Mori sat down next to Tamaki-senpai,I perched on the armrest next to him and Honey-senpai sat on the ground by his feet.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"We could watch a movie." one of the twins suggested.

"It could be fun." The other continued.

Everyone agreed, so I went upstairs to get a selection of movies. When I got back, Tamaki-senpai was in the corner, Kyoya-senpai was trying to coax him out and the twins were in hysterics.

"What the hell you guys?!" I yelled. "I leave for two seconds and this is what happens?!"

"We were just joking around." the twins said.

"What did these two fools do now?" I sighed, looking at Mori.

"Tama-chan was getting excited about watching a movie and was shouting a lot, so Hika-chan and Kao-chan said that if he kept shouting the house would fall down." Honey-senpai explained.

"What? Tamaki-senpai, that was lame." I said.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!" the twins defended themselves.

"Urgh, whatever. Let's just choose a movie; what do you guys want to watch?" I said.

"How about 'Mama'? It's a really good horror film! Do you have that?" Haruhi-chan asked.

I quickly glanced at Mori, "I don't think we have that, what about 'Grease'?"

The others nodded, and I started the film before sitting back on the armrest.

After 5 minutes, the armrest started to become uncomfortable. I shuffled around a little, which got Mori's attention.

"Whoops, sorry Mori." I apologised.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Y-Yes!" I squeaked.

"Good." he casually resumed watching the movie.

His lap _was_ comfortable, so I relaxed a little, and continued watching the movie. The twins were having fun, singing a duet.

"Summer sun, something's begun! But uh-oh those summer nights!" they sung in perfect unison.

Haruhi laughed at the idiot twins, smiling ear to ear.

When reached the end of the movie, it was about five o' clock. The twins continued to sing and dance to the songs. I sighed, these guys really were idiots.

"What do you guys want to do now? I think you could stay for dinner if you wanted." I suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well dinner isn't for another hour so just find something to do to amuse yourselves. There are snacks in the kitchen, the game room and study are up stairs, to the right and the first two doors."

The twins, Haruhi and Honey-senpai went up to the games room and Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai went into the study. That left me and Mori in the living room.

"You can go with Honey-senpai if you like." I said.

"No, he needs to learn to cope without me." Mori insisted.

"You've really started to talk more in these last couple of days."

"Well, sometimes it takes someone special to make you really open up."

"But you're never like this, not even around Honey-senpai."

"I am when it's just me and him."

"Oh okay."

I noticed I was still sitting on Mori's lap, despite there being lots of vacant space around us. I didn't really want to move, but I did any way out of respect for him.

"You didn't need to move." He said.

"No, it's okay. Your legs are probably numb now anyway." I said.

"No really, it's fine. I was enjoying it."

"W-What?!"

"I mean... damnit... not like that!"

"What did you mean then?!"

"Umm, well your butt was warm and my legs were cold."

"MORI!" I laughed hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" Mori asked confused.

"Because that was the cutest shit I have ever seen, I'm not going to lie." I confessed.

"I'm so confused, girls are weird."

"Yes! We are! And if you didn't notice, you basically said I have a hot butt."

Mori blushed and looked at his shoes.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied.

"Well, I actually have no idea how to talk to girls. I mean, I watch Mitsukuni all the time, but his cute act isn't really for me. So if I say something completely insensitive, I apologise."

"It's okay you dork, I won't be mad."

Then he smiled at me, still blushing slightly. I really had no choice, I had to kiss him. I leaned over to him and lightly brushed my lips against his.

We sat on the couch in the living room, not knowing what to do with ourselves.

"You know, we should probably go check on the others," I noted. "Just in case they, oh I don't know, blow something up.

"Mm." He agreed.

"Mori, stop saying that. I like real words."

"Right sorry."

We strolled up the stairs and went into the games room first. Games were scattered across the floor and the twins were deciding which would be the best to play. Haruhi had picked up a book from the shelf in the corner and was quietly reading on the couch while Honey-senpai played on my old gameboy.

"You guys completely ruined my order!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry but we couldn't decide what to play." One of them said.

"And we needed to look at each cover to decide." Said the other.

"Well," I said in my sweetest voice possible. "When you're done, you're going to put all of them back, sorted firstly into platform then in alphabetical order, or I'll castrate you, kay?"

The twins looked at me in shock before starting to frantically sort my games. I looked at Mori; he was trying not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because that was the cutest shit I have ever seen, I'm not going to lie." He laughed.

"Oh ha ha!" I smiled, shoving him playfully.

Next Mori and I went into the library, where Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai were sitting together on an arm chair, reading a book.

"At least you two haven't made a mess." I smiled.

"Hmm?" Tamaki looked up.

"Never mind, you guys go back to what you were doing."

"Alex! I'm home!" I heard shouting from the living room.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

Mori followed me down the stairs and to the front door where my dad was taking off his shoes.

"Hey Dad, our home has been infested with hosts." I giggled.

"Damn, not again!" he joked.

"Dinner is just about ready, is it okay if they join us?"

"Sure," he looked at Mori, who was standing behind me. "This one is Takashi Morinozuka, the one you kissed, am I right?" Dad smirked.

I nodded, and Mori stuck out his hand.

"Nice to see you again Sir." Mori said.

My father shook his hand the turned to me.

"Go find your friends so we can start dinner." He said.

We all sat at the dinner table. I sat the one end of the table where my Mother would have been sitting, my Dad sat at the other end, Mori, Honey-senpai, Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai sat on one side and The Twins and Haruhi sat on the other.

"So, you're all members of the host club?" Dad asked.

Everyone nodded.

"And you must be Haruhi, the one who pretended to be a boy?" He asked, looking at Haruhi.

"Mmm hmm." She said, with a mouthful of food.

"And you two are the Hitachiin brothers, aren't you?" My father asked, looking at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"I knew you when you were little; your mother help design some of the outfits for the band. I remember, I introduced you to Alex all three of you just sat there. You just stared at her"

"Small world." They said.

"Wait, that was you guys?" I asked.

"Guess so." They replied.

After dinner, the hosts went home. Just before Mori left, I gave him a passionate kiss and sent him away with some of Nana's apple pie. When I came back inside from saying goodbye, Dad was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course Darling," he reassured. "It's been great getting to know your friends. It's really taken my mind of your mother. And even though I know we both miss her, I think we'll get along just fine."

"Yeah." I smiled. "I think I'm going to go to bed now, good night Dad."

"Good night Darling, love you."

"Love you too Dad."

When I got up to my room I flopped onto my bed. It had been a long and emotionally exhausting three days. I got changed into my pyjama's and snuggled into my covers. Just as I want about to fall asleep, I received a text from Haruhi.

 **Haruhi:** _You can call or text me if you're sad by the way :)_

I smiled, it was kind of her to say something like that. As I closed my eyes, my last thoughts were of the last three days, and how I had gotten to know everyone a little better.

 **Woah that was a long chapter for me. Sorry if it's seeming a little random, I just write for my own enjoyment. I'm taking a little break from this story so I might take a while between updates. I already have another chapter waiting so I'll add that one in three days or so. I hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Part Four :EDITED:

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is a little screwed up and also a little random. I'm having a really tough emotional time at the moment so I'm gonna take it out on these poor souls. Please don't hate me for whatever I do to your precious babies. Warnings for themes of rape and bad words.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, all rights go to the original owner.**

-_-_-_-_Kyoya Ootori_-_-_-_-

" _Why the hell would you joke about something like that?!"_

" _Because if I can joke about your feelings towards me, then it's like I'm disregard my own towards you." Tamaki sighed, looking at his shoes._

" _W-What do you mean?" I stuttered._

" _Kyoya, I've always found you so interesting; the way you talk, when you smile that devious smile and how you're always writing in that black notebook of yours. Aside from that you're also insanely good looking."_

It had been little over a week since Tamaki had confessed his affections to me, and I was still just as surprised. I'd play that scene through my mind, just so I could feel something similar to the sensation of having him close to me. He was like a drug I was addicted to, or a book I couldn't put down. His words were like silk even after it had been so long since he spoke them. I wished that we could be alone, but we were in a room full of girls who had no idea about us. Finding time alone was a chore, and a waste of effort. I should of been preparing for the upcoming winter ball and making arangements, but instead I was thinking about Tamaki.

I watched as girls fawned over the other hosts. It was amusing, really, watching them flock to Tamaki when only him and I knew that they could never win his affection. It might have been cruel, but it was fun. I sat down at a near by table and flipped to a new page in my notebook. The budget was small for this year's winter ball was a little smaller then usual, but that was only a small inconvenience. I thought this year we could have a special theme this year; maybe a colour or an era. I brainstormed the possible themes in my notebook while glancing and Tamaki every now and then.

-_-_-_-_Alex Myomoto_-_-_-_-

I sat at my table, stiring my tea while waiting for my client.

"Alex-chan? You're here!"

I looked up, it was Yosai-chan.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well," he sat down. "You weren't here yesterday. I asked Haruhi-san what was wrong and he said your mother left! I was so worried."

I put on a genuine smile and took his hand.

"Yosai-chan, thank you. It means a lot to me that you were worried. But I'm fine now, really. I had some help from all these idiots." I smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem really." he blushed.

"So," I sipped my tea. "Will you be coming to the winter ball?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm not much of a dancer."

"Really? I could teach you if you like. A few years ago I had to learn to waltz because my Dad wanted me to be involved in a ballroom scene in one of his music videos. It was fun, except the guy I had to dance with was an ass."

"Oh, I guess learning could be fun."

"Well then, tomorrow after the host club closes, stay behind and I'll teach you."

"Okay, thank you Alex-chan."

We chatted for a while before my next client came. He was very tall and very skinny. He had messy black hair that covered his eyes and he was hunched over.

"Well, I had better be going then, hadn't I?" Yosai-chan said. "Good bye Alex-chan!"

"Good bye Yosai-chan." I said, before turning to my new client. "I haven't seen you here before, welcome to the host club."

"Yes, thank you." he muttered before sitting down.

"May I ask your name?"

"Shinsaku Tanuma."

"Nice to meet you."

I drank my tea as we both sat in silence.

In all honesty, this new client was scaring me a little. His hands shook as he lifted his tea to his mouth, and he never once looked me in the eye. Every now and then' he'd mutter 'yes' under his breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine." he muttered.

"Okay, good."

"Yes, did you know 98% of Japanese people are cremated?"

"That's..." I looked for the correct response. "Interesting..."

"Interesting? Yes... Yes..."

He seemed to have a vocal tic.

"A rape is reported every six minutes in the US. Fascinating... yes..." he said.

"That's nice... Excuse me for a second, I have to go to the bathroom." I said, rushing off.

I sneakily grabbed my phone and shot off to the bathroom that connected to music room 3.

I locked myself in the bathroom and pulled out my phone. I pressed my fourth number on speed dial and waited for them to pick up.

"Alex?" a voice said.

"Mori, I need your help." I whispered. "My client it acting really strange, he's scaring me. I'm locked in the bathroom."

"I'll be there in a second."

He hung up, almost immediately a knock came from the door. I slowly unlocked it. It wasn't Mori, it was Shinsaku. He pushed me against the nearest wall and kicked the door closed. He locked the door and then turned to me. He extended a shaking hand towards me and put it around my throat. Part of me tried to resist, but I was so scared that I couldn't move. Every part of me was shaking in fear, and then I saw the knife.

"What are you doing Shinsaku? What are you going to do with that knife?" I said, as calm as I could.

"Phone, give it to me. Yes..." Shinsaku said.

I handed it to him with no hesitation. He took it and threw it to the ground with great force.

"Yes... Did you know whispering instead of talking on phones saves battery power? Strange... Yes..." he said.

"Shinsaku, what do you want?"

He moved a hand to my chest and started undoing my bow. I heard a bang on the door.

"Alex? Are you in there?" Mori yelled.

Shinsaku started to tighten his grip on my neck. I could still breathe, he was just warning me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was crying. I heard the door knob rattle.

"I'm kicking the door down Alex! Stand back!" I heard Mori yell.

Shinsaku flung me around so that I was in front of him. He helf the knife to my throat. The door swung open and Mori rushed in.

"Stop!" I yelled at him

He stopped, and his expression changed from angry to terrified within miliseconds. There we were, standing in the bathroom. My dress undone and exposing my chest. Mori standing in the door way. Shinsaku holding a knife to my throat.

Mori stared intensly at Shinsaku, never once breaking eye contact. I saw him making signals with his hand, but I didn't understand them. The knife was pressed against my troat, breaking the skin and drawing blood. I knew, that as soon as Shinsaku moved, I needed to get the knife off him.

"Some people think giving knives as a gift is bad luck as it 'splits' the relationship... yes..." he said.

"Shinsaku, do what you want to me... Just please, get it over with!" I cried.

"Yes..." he muttered.

He twisted me around, but continued to hold the knife to my throat, but started to move his other hand towards my breasts. I was so scared, but I knew what I had to do next. I moved my hand towards his, and acted like I wasn't scared. But suddenly, I brought my knee towards me as hard as I could, hitting him in the nuts. He swore and doubled over, dropping the knife.

"He's down!" Mori yelled.

About a dozen of Kyoya-senpai's private officers stormed into the bathroom and arrested Shinsaku. I ran to Mori and started crying. He opened his arms and held me tightly.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's over now, you're okay."

I sat on a couch in music room three with Mori's arms wrapped protectivly around me. One of Kyoya-senpai's officers was taking to me.

"His realy name is Shinsaku Omura, we've been looking for him for weeks." the officer explained. "You're not his first victim either, he's done the same to four other girls."

"And yet you couldn't catch him?!" Mori exclaimed.

"Well, we did our best. He's been sneeking into wealthy schools and sexually assulting students. We don't know why yet."

"But you could of at least warned us! Then maybe this wouldn't of happened!"

"Mori... It's okay... I'm fine now." I insisted.

"But he could of raped you Alex! Or worse, he could of killed you!"

I saw a tear slide down Mori's cheek. I brushed it away.

"I'm okay Mori, we're okay." I forced a smile.

"He'll pay for what he did." Mori said.

-_-_-_-_Kyoya Ootori_-_-_-_-

It was chaos! Police were everywhere, girls were gossiping and the other hosts were all fussing over Alex. Music room three was a mess. I saw a huddle of police restraining someone, a boy.

"Yes! This is all in good fun! All in fun! Fun fun fun!" he screamed.

"Shut it." one of the officers snapped.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Kyoya, try not to worry."

I turned around, it was Tamaki.

"How do I not worry when there are fucking police everywhere? We let a rapist into our host club Tamaki, this is serious! I should of looked into him more, I should of checked... I feel so responsible..." I said.

It was the first time I'd actually spoken to someone about my feelings, other than when I had confessed to Takami. It felt wrong. No one needed to know what I was thinking. Although, it was a slight relief, but no one needed to know that either.

"Kyoya, it's not your fault. It was a simple mistake. I'm sure Alex doesn't blame you." Tamaki reassured.

"I blame me." I pouted.

"You shouldn't."

"Well I do."

"You're stubborn."

"Runs in the family."

Tamaki smirked, and I smirked too. Tamaki was the small ray of sunshire in my otherwise stone cold day. I walked over to Alex and sat next to her on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, in the softest voice I could manage.

"I'll be alright." Alex smiled.

"You should get that cut checked out, you wouldn't want to get an infection would you?"

"Thanks Kyoya, I'll get it looked at tomorrow."

"No, that won't do. I'll call in one of my private doctors."

Alex smiled, and I left her alone.

I got all the girls to leave and we began to tidy up. I saw Alex and Mori walk out just after all the girls left. She was going to bring in a lot of extra customers after this.

-_-_-_-_Alex Myomoto_-_-_-_-

I walked with Mori to my front door. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Mori." I said. "You saved my life. I can never repay you for what you have done."

"You already have." he said.

"What do you mean?"

He pulled away slightly, then tilted his head. He pressed my lips to mine, opening and closing his lips subtly. I returned his movements with my own lips. When we pulled apart he looked me directy in the eyes.

"Today I realised something." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Alex, I love you."

I screamed internally and felt my heart pound in my chest. If I had been anymore excited, I would of gotten a blood nose.

"I-I love you too."

I hugged him tight, burying my head into his neck.

"I have to go, will you be okay?" Mori asked.

"I'll be fine, Dad should be home soon. He couldn't get out of work early so he won't make any stops on the way home. You can come over tomorrow if you want to anyway."

"Okay."

He kissed me quickly on the lips and walked towards his car. I waved before going inside.

I had only just sat down when Dad came home.

"Alex? Alex!" he shouted.

I jogged to the front door. Dad saw me and smothered me in a hug.

"I'll kill him!" he said.

"No Dad, it's okay. He's been arrested and I don't need to make a statement. We never have to talk about this again." I assured.

He looked at my neck.

"Oh my god! What did he do to you?!"

"Dad, sit down and I'll tell you..." I said.

"Okay Darling, only if you want to." he sighed.

-_-_-_-_Haruhi Fujioka_-_-_-_-

I tossed and turned in my bed. It was raining outside, There hadn't been any thunder yet but I was sure that there would be soon. I was right.

"KYAA!" I screamed as thunder clapped.

Dad wasn't home, so there was no one to comfort me. I heard my phone vibrate on my night stand. It was a text from Kaoru.

 **Kaoru:** _Hey are you okay?_

He must of realised that I would be afraid. I replied.

 **Haruhi:** _Yeah, it's just a little thunder right?_

Sencond later my phone rang.

"Hey Kaoru." I answered.

"Hey Haruhi, are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

A clap of thunder echoed in the sky. I screamed again.

"You're not okay, I'm sending a car to pick you up." he said before haging up.

I sighed and texted my Dad, to tell him what was going on. He had gotten used to my spontainious outings over the past month or so. I threw on clothes and went to go wait by the door.

The driver came 10 minutes later. He was carrying an umbrella and walked me to the car. I sat down, my clothes were aready soaked even with the umbrella. It was pitch black inside the car, and I all could see were the lights on the dashboard. Thunder boomed again, causing me to scream.

"Are you okay miss?" The driver asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm just fine." I insisted.

"Master Kaoru said to include a blanket for you."

I felt around the seat and, sure enough, there was a fluffy pile on the seat next to me. I pulled the blanket around my shoulders.

"We're almost there miss." the driver noted.

"Okay." I said.

Even with the blanket, I was still shivering. We pulled up outside a mansion. The car door opened and I stumbled out into the rain.

"Haruhi!"

I heard Kaoru's voice. But I couldn't see him, even it the faint glow from the mansions' windows. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"KYA!" I squealed.

"It's just me." Kaoru said. "Come on, lets get you inside."

When I got inside, I was blinded my the glow of the chandilier.

"You're soaked!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Let met get you some clothes."

"Uh okay." I agreed.

"Wait in the living room, I'll be right back." he said before shooting up the stairs.

I walked into the living room and stood before a couch. I couldn't sit on it; I'd get it wet. I looked over to the fireplace, there were pictures sitting on the mantelpiece and hanging above it. One was a family portrait from when the twins were little. Another was of their Grandmother. There was also a wedding picture of Mr and Mrs Hitachiin. No picture of either of the twins on there own; they were never pictured alone.

"Haruhi, I brought you some clothes!"

I spun around to see Kaoru standing there with an armful of clothes.

"I thought mother might of left some of her samples lying around but there weren't any. Do you think you'll fit my clothes?" he said, smiling.

I studied the details of his face; his eyes were red and puffy and his hair was messier than usual.

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru?" I asked.

"He's..." Kaoru mumbled, putting the clothes down. "With mother, travelling."

"What? You can't be serious, he left without you?"

"Yeah... I can't believe it either."

I walked towards Kaoru and pulled him into a tight hug. Then thunder struck again. I whimpered, but held in a scream.

"I-It'll be okay." I insisted. "We have each other, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." He sniffed

I tried to pull away, but he held me tighter.

"Just a little longer, please?" he asked.

"Okay." I said, returning his hug.

After a few more minutes he pulled away.

"Put on those clothes," he said. "You're freezing."

"Okay, where should I get changed?" I asked.

"Anywhere, we're the only ones here other than the night maid. But she won't care."

"Okay." I picked up the clothes and went into the next room.

The clothes were a little baggy on me, but they were comfortable. I had been given what I assumed to be a pair of Kaoru's pyjama pants and a tee-shirt. I scooped up my wet clothes and carried them out into the living room. Kaoru was putting some wood in the fireplace.

"We can sleep out here." Kaoru insisted. "It'll be warmer."

I nodded in agreement. He moved the coffee table out of the way and pulled on the couch. Surprisingly, it was a couch bed.

"I'll be right back." he said before shooting off to who-knows where.

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Five minutes later he came back carrying a duvet, four pillows and a box of cake.

"Here, help me spread this out." he said.

We made the bed and climbed in.

"Which cake do you want?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh... Strawberry." I said, taking the strawberry cake.

We ate most of the cake before deciding we should sleep. I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Kaoru huddled behind me, putting an arm around my waist.

"Goodnight Haruhi."

"Night Kaoru."

I was just about asleep when I heard buzzing coming from Kaorus' phone.

"Kaoru, your phone." I said.

He didn't move, he must have been asleep. I looked at his phone, it was Hikaru. I quickly climbed out of bed, grabbed the phone and dashed to the next room.

"Hikaru?" I answered the phone.

"Harhi? Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru said.

"He's asleep, it's late."

"Oh, I forgot. Wait... where are you?"

"I'm at yours, I stayed the night."

"What? Why? Did you two do something?"

"No! There was a thunderstorm and Kaoru was upset so-"

"Kaoru's upset? Is he okay now?"

"Well yeah but he had been crying when I got here. Hikaru, why did you leave?"

"I thought that I should give Kaoru a bit of space, you know?"

"No I don't know. Because I don't have a sibling, let alone a twin. You shouldn't of left Hikaru, he's lost without you, and I bet you're lost yourself."

"Well... yeah..."

"And what about school? What about the host club? Just today you were having an amazing time and then you just leave?"

"I know... I'm sorry..."

"It's not me you should be apologising to."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Haruhi?"

Kaoru had woken up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I said.

"Yeah... Was that Hikaru?" he said sleepily.

"It was... I tried to wake you up but you were fast asleep."

"It's okay, I probably shouldn't talk to him for a while anyway."

"What? Why?"

"Because, all that need right now is right here."

He came towards me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He used his free hand to tilt my head upwards.

"In all of this mess, Haruhi, I know you can keep me sane." he smiled.

He softly pressed his lips against mine. I returned his kiss. We pulled apart, he yawned.

"Come one, lets go back to bed." I smiled.

"Okay."

Kaoru crawled back under the covers while I stoaked to fire. I threw another piece of wood in and stood up. I could hear soft snoring coming from the couch bed. Kaoru was already asleep. I climbed in next to him and rested my head on his chest. I smiled to myself. Ever since I broke that vase, my life had seemed to improve. Before all of this, I didn't have many friends at Ouran. I was just a commoner to them. Nothing more. But now I was a host, I made people happy. Even if they loved me for something I was not, it was worth it to see those girls smiling. I snuggled into Kaorus' chest and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Wow okay I think there is something wrong with me. Oh well! Please favourite, follow and leave a review! Bye for now :)**


	5. Part Five

**A/N: So shortest Chapter BY FAR! I had real trouble writing this one because I kinda made myself cry. Shout out to Briffany ;) I did it, I added you.**

 **WARNING: I kinda hate it but this story contains self-harm. So if this is a trigger for you, I will have the parts including self harm in italics.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Ouran High School Host Club and all rights go to the original owner Bisco Hatori. Nor do I own Stephanie Bracken as much as I wish I did. Just kidding! Or am I...?**

-_-_-_-_Alex Myomoto_-_-_-_-

My throat hurt, my nose was blocked and my head ached. I breathed short, raspy breaths as I lay in bed. It was 5 am and I couldn't sleep. Not only did I have a pain in the ass cold, but I kept having nightmares about Shinsaku. I sighed and rolled over. It was too early to call Mori or any of the others, but Dad was home... I dragged myself out of bed and walked down the hall to his bedroom where he was snoring. I pushed the door open and walked over to his bed.

"Dad?" I said.

He stirred. "What's wrong darling?" he said sleepily.

"I can't sleep, can I sleep in here?" I said.

"Of course darling, but I have to leave in an hour remember."

"Oh, that's right..." I said, remembering that he had to fly to France for a concert.

"Charlie should be back today though." Dad said.

"Great, I kinda missed him." I said.

"Mmm..."

Dad fell asleep, and soon enough, I was asleep too.

-_-_-_-_Haruhi Fujioka_-_-_-_-

I woke up in the position I fell asleep in; curled up on Kaorus' chest. I smiled, and sat up. He was awake as well.

"Good morning beautiful." he said.

I blushed. "Morning."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm fine with whatever."

"Alright, I'll go ask the cooks."

He stood up and walked out. I sat on the edge of the couch bed and stretched. Only a minute later did he return.

"How does a classic English breakfast sound?" Kaoru asked.

"Smashing dearie." I said.

Kaoru smirked, and pulled me towards him. He kissed me passionately and held me close to him. I returned his kiss with even more fire. I sat back down on the bed, taking Kaoru with me. My heart was racing in my chest, and my hands were clammy. Without thinking, I started to unbutton his shirt. Then he pulled away.

"S-Sorry..." I stuttered.

"No, Haruhi, it's not that." Kaoru insisted. "I just... don't want to do anything before you're ready, that's all."

"Okay..." I said.

We ate our breakfast. It was bacon, eggs, sausages, and fried potatoes. Delicious. About halfway through, Kaorus' phone started ringing. He picked it up.

"Hikaru? Y-Yeah... But I... Hika... I'm sorry..." he seemed to be arguing with his twin, or Hikaru was arguing with Kaoru.

He hung up the phone; there were tears in his eyes.

"I-I'll be back in a second." he muttered.

"Kaoru..." I said, but he had gone up the stairs.

 _I sat for about five minutes, thinking I should give him a bit of space. But after a while, I thought it best if I go find him. I slowly crept up the stairs. I listened for him, I could hear soft crying. I followed the noise until I came to a door that was slightly ajar. I pushed on it, and was shocked. Kaoru was hanging over the bath tub with blood dripping from his left arm. I saw the razor blade in his hand. Cuts; not deep enough for him to bleed out but deep all the same._

 _"_ _Kaoru?!" I gasped._

 _He spun around and dropped the razor, "Fuck... Haruhi I... I can't... I... Shit..."_

 _And the he broke down. His soft crying turned into loud sobbing as he collapsed onto the floor. I quickly grabbed a towel off the rack and rushed to his side. I carefully looked at his arm, there was about 20 individual cuts, and scars as well. He had done this before. I gently wiped away the blood with the towel, then searched the medicine cabinet. I grabbed some ointment and a bandage. Kaoru winced and cried as I dressed his wounds. Once I had finished, I looked him in the eye. He returned my look, his cheeks were damp from crying and he had a little blood on his face from where he had tried to wipe away his tears. I pulled him towards me and let his head rest on my shoulder. He cried into the crook of my neck as I rubbed his back. I felt his tears rolling off his cheek onto the shirt I was wearing._

 _"_ _Please Kaoru, never do that again." I pleaded, tears forming in my own eyes._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Haruhi..." he sobbed. "I didn't know what to do! Hikaru hates me now and you're probably going to break up with me after this... I'm suck a fucking idiot..."_

 _"_ _Hey, don't talk like that. Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable so we can talk."_

 _He sniffed and nodded._

 _Kaoru walked me to his bedroom. We both sat cross legged on his bed. He was still crying, and I was only just holding back to tears. I held his hands tightly._

 _"_ _Kaoru, you need to tell me why you were doing... that." I said firmly._

 _"_ _I-I was so upset... Hikauru has been drifting away from me for a while now and... When I did, you know, it was a pain that took my mind off Hikaru." Kaoru explained. "I'm so sorry Haruhi... I didn't want you to find out..."_

 _"_ _Kaoru, you don't need to do this; you can always talk to me. I need you to promise me you won't do anything like that again."_

 _"_ _I-I promise..." he sniffed._

 _I wiped his eyes and cheeks with the hem of shirt he had given me. I lay down on the bed and pulled Kaoru with me. He fell on top of me but I didn't mind. I held him tightly, knowing that if I hadn't done what I had done today, he could of died._

 _After a while, Kaoru tried to get up. But he forgot about his sore arm and toppled back on top of me. His face fell to stop millimetres away from mine. I put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. I kissed his lips softly, my free hand playing with his hair. It was a long, deep kiss. I wanted to show him that I cared about him. He pulled away and lay next to me._

 _"_ _Haruhi, thank you." he said._

 _"_ _Don't thank me Kaoru," I said. "Because I had to do what I did. And that's because I love you Kaoru."_

 _"_ _I love you too Haruhi."_

-_-_-_-_Alex Myomoto_-_-_-_-

I sat in the living room, strumming my guitar. Mori was supposed to come over, but he said something had come up. So I had the house to myself for at least a while. I heard the door open.

"Alex? I'm home!"

It was Charlie. I rushed to the door and tackled him in a hug.

"Charlie! Yay!" I laughed.

"Hey, Alex, can we talk?" he said.

I stepped back; he dropped his suitcase by the door.

"Sure, is everything okay?" I said, walking into the living room.

"Yeah it's just..." he followed me.

We both sat down on the couch.

"I... met someone... on the trip..." he said, looking at his shoes.

"Charlie! Who is it? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" I demanded.

"There's just one problem and it's kinda hard for me to say..."

"Spit it out! I'm waiting!"

"Alex... I'm gay..."

He sighed and looked away from me.

"You dumbass, two of my closest friends are gay! You think I'm gonna act any different around you?" I said.

"You know how I said I got sent to Japan because I got into fights?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I got into fights because I was gay, and my Dad thought sending me here would make me realise I'm not or some bullshit like that."

"Oh... I didn't know that..."

"Just please don't tell anyone Alex, for the sake of my face!"

And that's when the conversation spiralled into silliness. Because we both knew that I wouldn't tell a soul. We laughed.

"So, who is the lovely gentleman?" I asked.

"I don't have a picture, but his name is Renzo." He said. "He's really great, funny and all that shit."

I smiled, "I'm glad you're happy Charlie."

"Thanks." he smiled back.

-_-_-_-_Takashi Morinozuka_-_-_-_-

Stephanie Bracken. Blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses. I hadn't seen her since I was little. She was an old family friend that I had spent a lot of time with when Mitsukuni and I were children. I was standing at the airport waiting for her to arrive, but was afraid I wouldn't recognise her after all these years. I sighed and looked around. It was 12:06pm, her flight should have landed six minutes ago. I looked at the pamphlet I was reading; just some stupid tourist guide.

"Mori?"

I looked up. Blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses. It was Stephanie, but she looked... older.

"It is you!" she squealed and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hi, Steph, wow. You've grown!" I said, hugging back.

"Alright, let's get my luggage and get out of here. All these people are bothering me."

"Okay."

We retrieved Steph's luggage and went outside where a limo was waiting for us. The sun was shining, it was a nice change from the storms that we had experienced in the past few days. The driver opened the door; we climbed in while the driver put the luggage in the boot.

"So, how have you been Mori?" Steph asked.

"Good, and you?" I replied.

"Things have been okay I guess." she pushed her glasses up her nose. "I missed you and Honey a lot. Still, I made friends in New Zealand and enjoyed myself. But now my parents want me to study business so I can take over the company here in Japan. Kinda boring but oh well."

"So you're staying for a while?"

"I will be staying with you until my parents sort out other living arrangements. Hey maybe they'll find me a spooky mansion?! That would be amazing."

For some reason Nekozawa sprang to mind at the mention of the word 'spooky'.

"Maybe." I said.

"So I get to meet this girlfriend of yours right?" Steph smirked evilly.

"Who told you?" I blushed slightly.

"I've been emailing Honey as well you know."

"Oh. I was going to visit her today but then my father requested I pick you up from the airport."

"We can still go! Let's go there now! We're going there now! Hey driver, we need to got to Mori's girlfriend's house, kay?"

"Yes Ma'am" the driver nodded.

I sighed; same devious Stephanie.

We pulled up outside Alex's home. The driver opened the door of the car and let us out.

"Please take Miss Bracken's luggage home. I will call for you later." I instructed.

The driver nodded and drove off.

"So this is her place? Sweet." Steph noted.

"Yes." I said, before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" a male voice yelled.

"Takashi." I yelled back.

The door opened; it was Charlie.

"Hey man, Alex is here." he said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is-" I began, but Steph interrupted.

"I'm Stephanie Bracken, Mori's childhood friend and Satan's boss. Nice to meet you!" She grinned and stuck out her hand.

Charlie awkwardly took her hand and shook it. "Okay then, I'll be in the study..."

Steph was laughing to herself. I sighed and went inside. Alex was sitting on the couch strumming her guitar. She looked up and smiled.

"I thought you were busy." Alex said, her voice a croak.

"That something wanted to meet you." I said.

"Hi!" Steph smiled. "Your hair is fantastic. I'm Stephanie by the way. I've known Mori for ages."

Alex smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Stephanie and Alex sat and talked for a while.

"So you're starting at Ouran on Monday?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm in class 3-B." Steph said. "I'm supposed to run my parent' company's branch here in Japan."

"That's neat, what sort of company is it?"

"Dairy mostly. But I'm also supposed to help start a partnership with The Ootori Group so we can create some healthy milk stuff or whatever."

"Ootori? As in Kyoya Ootori?" Alex asked.

"Yes how did you know?"

"He's in the Host Club with us." I said.

"Oh sweet. I guess all I have to do is befriend him right?"

"I guess that could work. You should come visit us at the host club tomorrow!" Alex exclaimed.

"Really? Maybe I should request to sit with him or something like that."

"Yeah but it does cost."

"Oh well, if it'll help my business expand then I most well."

"Steph, we should be leaving soon." I said.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting a little late." Steph said. "Well, see you on Monday Alex! I'll be waiting outside Mori."

Stephanie winked, laughed, and left.

I turned to Alex, "Well I better go."

"You don't have any feelings for this girl do you?" Alex asked me.

"What? Of course not."

"Good, good. Just checking."

"Okay, good night Alex."

"Night"

I kissed her briefly and let myself out.

 **A/N: Bwah heavy stuff! I will try to update as soon as I can! I know this chaper was late but I'm finding myself with less and less time. Until next time!**

 **P.S: Message me as soon as you have read this Briffany; I want to know what you think :)**


	6. Part 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update! Exams just finished up here so now I can update more often. Sorry about the inconsistent formatting in the headings. Enjoy this part and thanks for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (sigh) and all rights go to Bisco Hatori. I also do not own Kawaii Kakkoii Sugoi**

-_-_-_-_Kyoya Ootori_-_-_-_-

I really wasn't sure what I was expecting when Mori told me that one of his oldest friends wanted to discus business with me. But I certainly wasn't expecting this girl. She didn't seem nervous at all, and she wore the boys uniform. Stephanie Bracken was definitely different.  
"So, what do you think of my offer?" She said.  
"Well, it certainly seems like a good idea," I said. "But what's in it for us?"  
"Well, if you recommend our special heath range, then we would be willing to split the profit forty/sixty for the first two years. Of course we would take the bigger portion."  
"I will certainly consider your offer, Miss Bracken. Partnership with Bracken Industries would benefit the Ootori Group."  
"Thank you, Mr Ootori. My parents will be glad to hear this."  
I nodded once, and proceeded to write down the information she had told me.  
"I will have a Representative contact you as soon as possible." we shook hands.

Stephanie sipped what was her third cup of tea and looked around the room.  
"There are a lot of girls here, aren't there?" she said calmly.  
"Yes, this is a normal amount of customers for us to have." I noted.  
"Ever get bored of entertaining others?"  
"Sometimes, but wouldn't anyone?"  
"I guess you have a point," she finished her cup of tea. "I for one would get tired of putting up with all of these ego-driven airheads."  
I resisted the urge to laugh.  
"But that is only one woman's opinion. I can't see why someone of your... preferences... would put up with all this." Steph smirked.  
How the hell did she know? I thought, Don't jump to conclusions, she could mean someone entirely different,  
I smiled charmingly, "I'm sorry, Miss Bracken, but I have no idea to what you are refering to."  
"Oh but I believe you do, Mr Ootori."  
I unwisely avoided eye contact and looked at my watch; club time was over.  
"Well our time is up," I said. "Will I be seeing you again?"  
"Of course Mr Ootori, I am staying with Mori after all." Stephanie stood up, and walked to the other side of the room.

"Alright men! It's time to discuss the upcoming winter ball!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Kaoru! Have our costumes arrived yet?"  
"Yes boss! They arrived yesterday!" Kaoru pulled a sheet off a rack, that until then had gone unnoticed.  
Eight snow white outfits hung in plastic casing. Tamaki beamed.  
"Oh Kaoru they look amazing! We must all try them on at once!" he demanded. "Which one is mine?"

-_-_-_-_Alex Myomoto_-_-_-_-

The outfits were handed around, and everyone went to try theirs on. I unzipped the plastic case and pulled it out. It was a beautiful, floor length dress with a light green rose stitched onto the breast. There was also another bag inside which contained a pair of white ballet flats. I unzipped the back, took off my school uniform and stepped into the new dress. It was amazingly soft, like I was wearing a cloud. I pulled the zipper up as far as I could. It was a little tight, but I could always get it altered. I stepped out of the changing room and was greeted by Honey-senpai. He was in a pure white waistcoat, pants and dress shirt with a pink rose like mine.  
"Wow... Alex you look pretty!" he smiled.  
"Thanks Honey-senpai, you look nice too." I replied  
He beamed. The curtain flung open, and there was Mori. He looked stunning, even though he was wearing the same clothing as Honey-senpai, it made him look so much older and mature. I liked it. I noticed a pink tinge to his cheeks.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"You look... Um... Absolutely stunning..." he smirked.  
"Thanks, but I don't look that amazing."  
"Don't be foolish, you're beautiful."  
I blushed, and hid my face with my hair.

Tamaki strutted across the tiles, looking each of us up and down, before stopping at Haruhi.  
"My daughter you look so cute!" he squealed, wrapping Haruhi in a rough hug. "Give daddy a hug!"  
"Knock it off senpai!" she yelled.  
"Come on boss, cut it out!" Kaoru urged.  
"What a disgrace you two are! Siblings, dating each other!" Tamaki-senpai stepped back with an exaggerated flourish.  
"Boss... Are you seriously forgetting what you make Hilary and I do?"  
Tamaki stopped, and once again retreated to him emo corner.  
"Um... So Haruhi is a girl...?"  
Everyone turned around; it was Steph who had made that comment.  
"Okay but what I'm more concerned about is that she isn't single! Damn, I thought this could be my chance, you know?" she laughed.  
This chick is weird, I thought, I like it.  
"Alright, everyone get out of your outfits. I don't want them damaged." Kyoya said.

Everyone got out of their outfits and handed them Kyoya, who hung them neatly on the rack.  
"Alright, everyone can go home now." he said, before turning to Tamaki. "Would you like to come... study at my home Tamaki?"  
Tamaki bushed. "Study.. sure..."  
They left without another word. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Honey, Mori and Steph.  
"You guys wanna go get some food?" I asked.  
They all nodded in unison.

We walked into the cafe, not too posh but definitely not a commoners cafe. I led the others to my favourite table at the back. The waitress pulled out her notebook and asked what we wanted. The food came quickly after ordering, it was really nice. My phone started to ring, and I could tell from the ringtone that it was my Dad.  
"Dad? What's up?" I asked.  
"Darling don't panic but... I'm in hospital." my father spoke, his voice weak.  
I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.  
"W-What?! Are you okay?!" I asked, panicked.  
Mori looked at me, then grabbed my hand.  
"I'm fine darling, just come to the hospital as soon as you can."  
He hung up. Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"What's wrong Alex?" Steph asked.  
"M-My Dad... He's..." I squeezed my eyes shut to try and stop the tears.  
Mori pulled me into his shoulder and rubbed my back. I let everything out.

"I-I.. Can you guys come to the hospital with me?" I asked, wiping my eyes.  
"Of course we'll come." Honey said, his voice calmer than his usual childish tone. "We wouldn't leave you alone."  
"Thank you." I managed a weak smile.  
We ran to the car that was waiting for us which took us to the private hospital where my father was being treated. I clasped Mori's hand tightly as I jogged to reception.  
"Where is Satoshi Myomoto?!" I asked frantically. "He's my father!"  
"Oh yes I recognise you! You were on the cover of Kawaii Kakkoii Sugoi last week!" the receptionist said.  
"Please where is he?" I asked, starting to cry again.  
"Oh I'm sorry. He's in room 13, Ward 4." she stated, embarrassed.  
"Alex?!"  
I turned around to see a messy Charlie. I ran to him.  
"Everything'll be okay right?" he sniffed. "He's not gonna..."  
"No, but we have to go to him!" I exclaimed.  
Charlie nodded, and I turned to the others.  
"I don't think you all can come..."  
"I'm coming with you." Mori said, monotone. "The others will stay here."

I rushed to room 13 and pressed open the door. I saw my father lying in the hospital bed, pale and covered in bruises. His eyes lit up when he saw me.  
"Hey darling." he croaked.  
"Oh Dad.." I whimpered, sitting on the edge of the bed and clasping my fathers hand.  
"I kinda got hit by a car..." he sighed. "I don't have much longer."  
"Dad... Please don't do this... don't die..."  
"I'm sorry darling, your mother is going to come collect you in a week, the day after my funeral... She's going to take you back to Scotland."  
"No... I-I can't..."  
"The servants will look after you until she gets here. It's only for 7 months darling, then you can move back here. I'm leaving everything to you, the lawyer has already sorted it. You can claim it when you come home."  
"But Dad... I need you... I love you..."  
"I love you too sweetie." his eyes closed.  
Then he let go of my hand.

 **A/N: Waah! I'm so sorry! Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow, favourite and review! See y'all!**


	7. Part Seven

p style="text-align: left;"strongA/N: Wow a new part already! Wow I'm actually committed to doing something! Okay, this chapter gets a little heavy and I appologise in advance. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDisclaimer: Still don't own Ouran :( /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-_-_-_-_Alex Myomoto_-_-_-_- br / br /It had been five days since my father died, and I was sitting alone in my room. I was waiting for Mori to arrive after his Kendo meeting. Word had gotten around about my fathers death, and the press wouldn't leave me alone, so I managed to sneak out and wait at Mori's house. His brother said he'd be home any minute. I played with my new cut hair (Reaching my shoulder-blades). The door creaked open, Mori walked in. br /"Alex? Your hair..." He said. br /"I know... I wanted to get it cut before the funeral... Sorry I should of at least told you first" I admitted. br /"It looks wonderful on you." he smiled, sitting down next to me. br /"Really?" I blushed. br /"Yes, you look beautiful." he gently cupped my face in his hand and pulled me carefully towards him. br / br /I pressed my lips to his, opening and closing them slowly. He took his hand away from my face and moved it down towards my chest. He pulled at the top of my tank top, revealing my bra. His kiss was becoming more passionate and his cheeks were heating up. I shifted my position from sitting next to him to sitting on his lap facing him. He sighed happily and started moving his hips backwards and forwards. My heart raced. I started to untie his tie and unbutton his school shirt. He fiddled with my fly. I pushed away. br /"S-Sorry..." Mori blushed. br /"If we're doing this, we're doing it safe." I purred. br /"Right!" he smiled. br / br /-_-_-_-_Stephanie Bracken_-_-_-_- br / br /Honey and I sat in the park eating ice cream. I was waiting for the right time to ask him something that had been playing on my mind since he asked me to go get a snack with him. br /"Hey... Honey?" I asked. br /"What's up?" he smiled. br /"They're... They're doing the frickle frackle... Aren't they?" br /Honey laughed and nodded. br /"Ew..." I licked my ice cream in disgust. br / br /-_-_-_-_Haruhi Fujioka_-_-_-_- br / br /I walked hand in hand with Kaoru through the fair. I felt guilty though; Kaoru insisted on paying for everything. I smiled up at him. br /"What do you want to do now?" I asked. br /"Hmm..." he pondered. "I saw a haunted house back there, we could go check it out?" br /I nodded, haunted houses were fun not scary. Kaoru payed the fare and we went inside. The wallpaper was stained with what looked like red dye, and there were fake hands hanging from the ceiling. I looked a Kaoru and we both burst out laughing. We turned the corner to a stair case. The steps creaked as we climbed them. br / br /The next room had no floor, only a plank. I stepped onto it, tugging on Kaoru's hand, but he wouldn't move. I looked towards him. br /"Kaoru? What's up?" I asked. br /His face was pale, and his eyes wide. "That's high..." he muttered. br /"Kaoru? Are you afraid of heights?" I asked softly. br /"Kinda..." br /I grabbed both of his hands and kissed him lightly. br /"It's not that bad, trust me." I said, leading him towards the plank. His grip tightened as he stepped on. Slowly, but surely, we made our way across. He dropped to his knees when we stepped off. He was still scared. br /"You did great," I said crouching down next to him. br /He smiled slightly. "It's getting late, we should be getting home," br /"Yeah probably," I agreed. br / br /The car took us directly to my home, and Kaoru walked me to my front door. br /"See you tomorrow," I smiled. br /He smiled back, and kissed me passionately. I returned it, before he wrapped me in a warm hug, my cheek pressed against his chest. br /"Thanks for today... The plank thing..." he blushed. br /"It was no problem." I insisted. br /"Okay, I should go now, I love you," he smiled. br /"I love you too." I replied. br /The car pulled away and I went inside. It was getting late, I needed to sleep. I climbed into bed and fell quickly to sleep, dreaming of Kaoru. br / br /-_-_-_-_Alex Myomoto_-_-_-_- br / br /The light coming from the cracks in the blinds is what woke me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I was at Mori's house, in his bed. I looked next to me, he wasn't there. I heaved myself out of bed and looked for my phone. I found it in the pocket of my jeans. Great, I thought, three missed calls from the maid. I sighed and pressed call back. br /"Alex?!" came a frantic voice. br /"Hello Miss Kitoaji," I said. br /"Where are you?!" she screeched. br /"I'm at the Morinozuka residence, I stayed the night," br /"Well dear you better hurry back! The funeral is in 3 hours!" br /"Okay," I hung up. br /I sighed, and climbed back into bed. br / br /A few minutes later, Mori came into the room carrying a tray of food. br /"Good morning." He smiled. br /"Hey..." I managed a weak smile. br /He set the tray down on the night stand and grabbed my hand. He was only wearing boxers, it was making my heart race. br /"I know we haven't talked much about you moving away..." he said. br /"I don't want to talk about it... I don't want to go..." I sniffed. br /"We have to Alex. I just want you to know... I'll wait for you, no matter what," br /I felt tears falling down my cheeks. "You shouldn't have to wait for me... I want to stay in Japan! I want to stay with the host club..." br /"I want you to stay too..." a tear was beginning to form in the corner of his eye. br /I leant my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. br / br /Mori dressed himself quickly in suitable attire for a funeral while put on my clothes from yesterday. It didn't take him that long. br /"You look good," I smiled, seeing him in a suit. br /"Thanks," he said. "Let's get going." br /I nodded, and he led me to the waiting car. br /"My mother will be there when we get there," I said, getting into the car. "I haven't seen her in a while," br /"Don't worry," he said. "It'll be fine," br /I smiled weakly and rested my head on his shoulder. It didn't take us long to get to my house. A silver Mercedes was parked in the driveway. It was my mothers car, meaning she must have taken the ferry. My stomach did back flips and I could taste my heart beat. br / br /I stepped out of the car, legs shaking. Mori clasped my sweaty hand tightly. We walked slowly to the door and I pushed it open. br /"Mother?" I yelled. br /"Alexandra! Is that you?" a reply came. br /I heard her come down the stairs. Her faded red curls were scrapped into a tight bun, revealing her thin face and defined cheekbones. She looked almost shocked to see me, but then I realised that she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the person beside me. br /"Alexandra, who is this?" she asked, looking at him in disapproval. br /"This is my boyfriend, Takashi Morinozuka," I introduced. br /Mori extended a hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss," br /She ignored his hand. "Well Alexandra hurry up and change, we're leaving soon," br /I nodded and we went up to my room. br / br /I pulled on my floor length black dress, stockings and shoes, quickly did my make up and then I was ready. I sighed, sitting next to Mori on my bed. br /"Hey... Mori..." I said shyly. br /"Mm?" he replied. br /"Thanks for... you know... last night..." I blushed. br /He smirked. "It was my pleasure," br /Sometimes I surprised myself with how quickly I could turn to mush when he said something sexy like that. br /"Y-Yeah..." I stuttered. br /He stood up and extended a hand towards me. "We should get going," br /"Right... I sighed, taking his hand. br /"It'll be okay," he insisted. br /I nodded, and we left the house. br / br /-_-_-_-_Haruhi Fujioka_-_-_-_- br / br /Alarm bells went off in my head as soon as my call to Kaoru went through to voice mail. That's not right, I thought, he always has his phone with him. I tried again, no answer. I was starting to panic. My options were to call Hikaru or one of the others. Hikaru would probably be sleeping, and Alex is at the funeral with Mori. I decided to try Tamaki. I had almost given up when he picked up. br /"Hello?" a sleepy voice came. br /"Tamaki-senpai?" I asked. br /"No... It's Kyoya," br /I was very confused. "Oh... Did I dial the wrong number?" br /"No this is Tamaki's phone, what do you want?" br /"Uh... You wouldn't happen to know where Kaoru is would you?" br /"How the hell do you expect me to know?" Kyoya-senpai snapped. br /"Uh... Could you pass me to Tamaki-senpai? Please?" br /I heard rustling, giggling, and then the sound of Tamaki-senpai's voice. br / br /"Hello daughter! How nice of you to call your daddy!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed. br /"Senpai... Do you know where Kaoru is? I can't contact him on his cell phone," I asked. br /"Well it is rather early, could he be asleep?" br /"No... He wouldn't still be asleep... He's been getting up earlier to work on some of his designs." br /He's also not lazy like you and Kyoya-senpai, I thought to myself. br /"Maybe his cell phone died?" Tamaki-Senpai suggested br /"No, he charges it over night in case Hikaru calls," br /"Well I'm sorry daughter but I don't think I can help you. Maybe just wait?" br /"Okay Senpai... Thanks," br /"No problem!" br /He hung up. br / br /I sighed heavily and tried Kaoru's phone again. Once again, no answer. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I stood up with the slightest hope that it could be him. But it was my Dad. br /"Haruhi dear I'm heading off to work now," he smiled, before noticing my pained expression. "What's wrong dear?" br /I bottled up all my negative emotions and shoved them into the pit of my stomach. I forced a seemingly truthful smile. br /"Everything's fine dad, promise," I insisted. br /He hesitated, but then patted me on the head. "Alrighty dear I'll see you tonight!" br /I waved as he left before collapsing onto the ground in a muddled heap. Oh Kaoru, I thought, Where are you? Please be okay. The tears began to fall as I sniffed and hiccuped. br / br /When I finally pulled myself together, I decided to go to his home. I pulled on jeans and a tee before changing my mind about my outfit. I decided to put a bit of effort into my appearance for once. I tugged a brush through my messy hair and put on a cute sundress and sandals. I was ready to go look for him. I grabbed my purse and locked the door. A small part of me was saying that I should give him space, but my heart was pushing me forward. As I walked to the bus stop, I passed the supermarket. The signs showed a huge sale. I resisted the urge to stop and ventured on to the bus stop. br / br /I got of at the stop closest to the Hitachiin residence, which was only a short walk away. I was walking with a slight skip in my step. Until I saw the police car. My heart was racing in my chest. Something had happened to him. I ran to the main gate, police tape was strung across the gate and two officers were standing guard. I tried to jump the tape, screaming his name. An officer stopped me. br /"Woah, woah, you can't go in there!" she informed. br /"Please..." I begged, knowing it was worthless. "Kaoru Hitachiin, is he... is he okay?" br /"Well you could say that, he was taken into- Whoops! I may have already said to much!" br /My heart sunk. "Was he... Taken into custody?" br /"I really can't say Miss," br /"Please, I'm his girlfriend, you must understand," br /I saw a brief flicker of sympathy and pity in her eyes. She leant in towards my ear. br /"Suspected murder," she whispered. br / br /-_-_-_-_Kyoya Ootori_-_-_-_- br / br /I was only half awake when Tachibana came into my room. I quickly pulled the covers up over my naked body. br /"It's your friend Kaoru Hiitachin Sir!" he exclaimed. br /"What?" I asked confused, grabbing my glasses off the night stand. br /"He has been taken into custody for the suspected murder of a Miss Yuki Yoshida. I searched her up on our database and it seems that she was a client of the host club who favoured Fujioka," br /Tamaki stirred at the mention of Haruhi's name. Tachibana pretended he wasn't there. br /"What's going on?" he yawned. br /"Nothing, go back to sleep," br /He nodded, kissed my cheek playfully and then collapsed back onto his pillow. br /"We need to get this information to the police as soon as possible. Also, I need to see Fujioka as soon as possible," I told Tachibana as quitely as I could manage. br /He nodded and left the room. br / br /I shook Tamaki's shoulder to wake him up. He turned over to face away from me. br /"Ngh... Just five more minutes..." he said sleepily. br /I kissed behind his ear before shoving him off the bed. He hit the floor with a gentle thud. br /"Tamaki, it's important that you don't over react to this," I began explaining. "Tachibana has just informed me that Kaoru has been taken into police custody on suspicion of murder," br /Tamaki stood up slowly, wrapping a blanket around his waist. br /"You can't be serious Kyoya... Kaoru would never... Would he?" Tamaki sounded uncertain. br /"I'm nearly 95 percent certain that Kaoru didn't kill this girl. From what we can tell, Yuki was stalking Haruhi. So she could have easily framed Kaoru before killing herself," br /Tamaki looked me in the eye with the most amount of seriousness I had ever seen from him and spoke only 2 words. br /"Where's Haruhi?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongA/N: Waah feels! Okay, so for the people who can actually art, please email me your best attempt at drawing Alex and send it to and I will put it up on the Deviantart account I made ( ). The artist will get full credit (unless they wish to remain anonymous) alongside any links or other things they would like me to display. As a quick description, Alex has purple hair (short or long depending on when the picture is set) and green eyes. Her skin is slightly tanned and she has three piercings in either ear. Thank you guys so much for reading see you next time!/strong/p 


	8. The Diary of Yuki Yoshida

September 14 | Monday

Today I sat with Haruhi-chan at the host club. He's so cute! His sleek figure and feminine eyes are perfect! And the way he talks... Oh I could get a nose bleed just from thinking about him! Kya! If only I could puck up the courage to ask him on a date... Maybe one day. Also, History assignment that is due Friday. Don't Forget.

September 19 | Friday

I followed Haruhi-chan home today. Ah... the poor boy lives in such a pitiful home! One day, when he is my husband, we shall live in a wonderful mansion! Ah yes! There shall be a wonderful swimming pool and a garden where we will snuggle and look up at the stars! Ah... I cannot wait! One day! Mmm I am making myself excited just thinking about him! Oh Haruhi-chan... When will you finally notice me?

September 21 | Monday

KYAAAAAA! HARUHI-CHAN TALKED TO ME DURING CLASS TODAY! I can't even believe it myself! He complimented my hair! I mean, of course I styled it differently to get his attention but I didn't expect it to actually work! Oh I am absolutely in love with him! How does Yuki Fujioka sound? Mmm it sounds lovely!

September 23 | Wednesday

I HATE HATE HATE THAT GIRL! Misu Sakurai is such a slut! Her hands all over my Haruhi-chan's arm... Wait until the whole school hears about how she lost her virginity while drunk... Of course she'll deny it... But how can someone deny video proof?

September 26 | Saturday

So... Haruhi-chan is a girl... It doesn't matter! She's still the same Haruhi! I still can't believe I got to see her undress! Oh how my heart is fluttering just remembering! I managed to sneak into her house while she wasn't looking and I took some photos of her. I am the master of the shadows!

November 21 | Saturday

Haruhi-chan was with a boy today... They were holding hands... That won't do... I need to get rid of him... But she broke my heart... And she needs to suffer... I want to hurt her... but how...?


End file.
